Like a Friend, a brother
by Stalina DeLarge
Summary: Un amigo es como un hermano, y a veces mucho más. Brandon Stark lo sabe bien, lo aprendió con aquel de la sonrisa afilada y traviesa. Willam Dustin, el heredero de Fuerte Túmulo. Tres facetas de una amistad que no se nos ha mostrado en los libros de George Martin. alegría, vitalidad, amor.
1. Alegría

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: trabajo que pertenece al reto El Norte no Olvida del foro Se acerca el invierno.

Dedicatoria: no sé si esto se pueda aquí, pero quiero dedicárselo a Flory. en un fic que desarrollo en el contexto de la rebelión de Robert, su personaje (Florence Stark) es melliza de Brandon y enamorada de Dustin. Espero que estas tres viñetas te resulten simpáticas. Si gano, será para ti.

* * *

Like a Friend, a Brother I.

* * *

Están jugando al escondite.

Willam se conoce la fortaleza de punta a cabo, demuestra su agilidad al escurrirse entre los pasadizos de Fuerte Túmulo como un gato particularmente astuto. A Brandon se le antoja que esa sonrisita suya, dibujándosele como tímida en la cara pálida, también es un poco felina y bastante aviesa. Idéntica a la que él mismo exhibe la mayoría de las veces, sobre todo cuando la alegría es tal que le anega el pecho y le nubla los ojos.

Igual que ahora. Va perdiendo el juego, pero a fin de cuentas el propósito siempre ha sido jugar y no ganar, o al menos en opinión del heredero de Invernalia. Se está divirtiendo, corriendo detrás del rastro del escurridizo Dustin se siente más vivo que nunca. Y feliz, también. Desde que llegó a Túmulo Largo no deja de preguntarse por qué no tuvo un hermano parecido a Willam, tan indómito y alegre como él mismo. Se responde a menudo que así está mejor. Ambos tienen su propio botín, no pueden envidiarse puesto que viven en condiciones semejantes. Y se agradan el uno al otro, claro.

–¡Willam! –Le grita, medio riendo y medio frustrado por no poder encontrarle todavía–. ¿Dónde estás?

No recibe respuesta, claro. Tampoco tiene suficientes esperanzas de que su amigo terminase el juego ahora que lleva evidente ventaja. Recorre los pasillos que apenas comienza a memorizarse y maldice a su compañero de juego con terribles blasfemias de las que Lady Dustin se sentiría bastante avergonzada, luego suspira para sus adentros recordándose que la severa madre del joven heredero había partido hacia los Riachuelos hacía poco menos de media luna. Por eso tienen tanta libertad de jugar a sus anchas como los niños que son. Libertad… Brandon aspira por la nariz, jurando que puede sentir su aroma dulce y narcótico, aquello que le fascina, le…

–¡Por Túmulo Largo! –Interrumpe juvilosa la voz chillona de Willam Dustin, propinándole un empujón amistoso. Brandon blasfema nuevamente.

–¡Has hecho trampa! ¡Tú conoces la casa!

Pero no está enojado. Si Willam sonríe así, entonces él también se siente feliz. Hermanos, piensa.


	2. Vitalidad

Like a Friend, a Brother II.

* * *

«Suspira como una puta cuando le están quitando la ropa», piensa para sí mismo Brandon Stark, mientras desnuda el acero de prácticas. Su sonrisa, tan o más afilada que la propia espada, corta en dos la mitad del patio de armas. No le sorprende ver una idéntica en el rostro pecoso y pálido de Willam.

–¡Listo, Stark?

–Yo siempre estoy listo, Dustin.

–Vamos a verlo –Willam se mueve dos pasos hacia la izquierda, con el acero ya desenfundado–. ¿Música, maestro!

Brandon, como siempre, es el primero en atacar. Bulle en su interior la impaciencia, no soporta los movimientos comedidos y sosegados de su mejor amigo. Lo desesperan. Hacen de él un manojo de emociones a la hora de la práctica y el entrenamiento se ralentiza hasta casi detenérsele en la punta de los dedos que le hormiguean. El señor de Fuerte Túmulo detiene el golpe descendente con una grácil pirueta y una finta, esa es la primera vez que las espadas se besan.

«¿Y cómo gime!» Reflexiona, estremeciéndose de placer ante el primer impacto de ambas armas, que resuena por todo el patio transportado por el aire como el eco audible de la contienda. Le gusta la canción del acero, lo revitaliza. Le fascina el aroma a sudor y el sabor a sangre que le queda en la boca cada vez que se hiere, le gusta cuando Willam está en el suelo y grita aquel «me rindo» estrangulado. Se siente superior, ágil, vivo... es casi como estar montado en el caballo.

Las espadas chocan por tercera, cuarta y hasta qinta vez. Su amigo es un buen espadachín, danza como una doncella por el patio y se le fruncen los labios en aquella sonrisa cómica, graciosísima. A Brandon le late el corazón en el pecho, la garganta y las sienes; la boca le arde de sequedad y los pulmones reclaman oxígeno con desespero, no obstante la sóla idea de pedir tregua le escandaliza.

«Antes dejo que Dustin me meta la espada por el culo –piensa, apretando los dientes–. Seguiré hasta que me venza. Oh, pero qué bien se siente...»


	3. amor

Like a Friend, a Brother III.

* * *

Willam:

¿Recuerdas que te conté que me casaría con Catelyn? Sí hombre, aquella de las tetas grandes por la que cambié a Barbrey... no me guardes rencor por haberla profanado... si hubiera sabido que al final te terminarías casando con ella, no me la habría llevado a la cama. En fin, ése no es el asunto. Resulta que me he enterado de algo horrible por acá mientras me dirigía a Aguasdulces. Al principio intentaron ocultármelo (mis acompañantes son todos unos mierda), pero Ethan Glover no pudo guardar más silencio, pequeña ratilla valiente.

¡Rhaegar secuestró a mi hermana! ¿Simplemente se la llevó de Invernalia, como quien dice «esto es mío, me lo quedo»! No sé si ser príncipe te da el derecho de hacer eso o no, pero a mí me vale mierda lo que él quiera. Me la voy a llevar a casa, no sin antes machacarle el culo de bardo con mi espada por cometer esta afrenta contra nosotros. ¿Quién se ha creído? ¡Mi Lyanna tiene dieciséis años, joder! Tú mismo la has visto, ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo espectacular. De sólo pensar en que ese enfermo pueda estarle haciendo algo me pongo muy rabioso, Willam, tú sabes que soy loco.

No soy muy bueno con la palabrería por escrito, pero quería que lo supieras para mantenerte al tanto y que no pienses que te he abandonado. Nos vemos luego, a ver si nos echamos una carrera. Me he enterado de que barbrey te regaló un caballo rojizo ¿ea! A ver si puede contra mi yegua mora. Por ahí nos vemos, compadre.

Brandon.

PD: en cuanto desvirgue a la tully, te cuento si lo tiene rojo también entre las piernas.

Para desgracia de Lord Willam Dustin, la carta dirigida hacia él desde las Tierras de los Ríos llegó demasiado tarde. Mientras él la abría –y leía con esa sonrisa ya descrita, insolente, traviesa–, un lazo de cuerda apretaba con firmeza la garganta del autor. Del hombre a quien Willam amaba, su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Por amor marchó a la guerra. Por Lyanna. Por Brandon.

* * *

Nada de slash. Esto es amistad de la pura y de la dura, por favor.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
